Amnesia
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: Jack and Elsa have suffered a huge car accident, Jack risked his life for Elsa and has sever injuries, now he is stated that when he wakes up he'll have amnesia and won't recognize her or even remember the past three years they've been together, Elsa's heartbroken, he won't remember her, but who knows Miracles can happen, even impossible ones.


**DISCLAIMER:I do not own RoTG or Frozen,if I did why isn't there a movie yet?**

**So I was kinda bored and had this idea, I know I should be updating "Frostbitten Love" But I'm not feeling that story right now, and I just wanted this out.**

"Elsa, just get into the damn car"

Elsa, stubbornly got into the car's passenger seat and slammed the car door loudly, crossing her arms in frustration.

Jack huffed before climbing into the driver's seat himself and started the car, His girlfriend of 3 years was pretty pissed at him, AGAIN. As he pulled out of the college parking lot, and drove on the way to their small apartment they shared, which was unfortunately off campus, well this was going to be a long drive.

They remained silent for the first five minutes of the drive, when Elsa sighed frustratedly "I can't believe you would do that to me" a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She had just finished her late after-school classes, and had gone out to the parking lot, where Jack was waiting for her so he could pick her up, but she was quite shocked to find him pressed against the car's passenger door by another girl, it didn't matter what her name was. Anyways he was pressed up with her body blocking his, and it looked like they were about to kiss, when Jack had noticed her.

They had argued for quite some time, until Jack finally got her into their car.

"Elsa I already told you, I'm SORRY" He apologized, trying to keep his eyes on the road, "You said you loved me" Elsa said tearfully, wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks with her sleeve.

"And I DO"

"Oh yeah? Funny, you say that when I find you almost kissing another girl! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"Elsa, I'm sorry-"

"Your such a dick, haven't you grown up from your old ways? I thought you changed since high school, Jack"

"I have Elsa, I just, don't know what happened, but she did it to me!"

"Well you weren't putting up much of a fight"

Jack sighed as he turned onto the highway, keeping quiet, how was he gonna fix this one? "And this isn't even the first time either, for the 3 years I've dated you Jack I have caught you with 3 other girls! This is the first one since high school, how am I ever supposed to forgive you for this one?"

"I know Elsa and I'm really sorry, this is the last time, I promise"

"You said that last time, Jack and it just keeps happening"

"I know Elsa and I-"

"You know what? I'm done with you and your lying bullshit, we're breaking up"

"Elsa no please! I love you I'm sorry, please!"

"No Jack, this was the last straw! I can't trust you, maybe it's to much pressure for you to have just one girl"

"I'm sorry-" Jack's eyes clouded with tears and they threatened to fall, Elsa looked at him and was surprised when she saw a barely visible tear roll down his cheek, and for awhile she felt sympathy for him, but she stayed strong "Don't you love me?" Jack's voice cracked as he asked her, "Of course I do, but I can't be with someone who doesn't love me back"

"But Elsa I do-"

Before Elsa realized what was happening, Jack unbuckled her seat belt and shoved her out of the car and she fell on the hard pavement. When they had been arguing Jack had mistakenly gone into the opposite lane, so he saved her but it was too late for him to escape and the other car crashed into his.

_No, _ Elsa thought as she saw the cars collide, before she knew it, she pulled out her phone and dialed 911, and 3 minutes later there was an ambulance carrying Jack and her to the hospital, as she rode into the ambulance beside an unconsious Jack she had begun crying, this was all her fault.

xXJackxElsaXx

"Ms. Winters?" The kind nurse called to Elsa

Elsa got up, and Kristoff and Anna watched her go, they had come as soon as Elsa called them.

"The doctor would like to speak with you" The nurse told her as they walked towards Jack's hospital room. As if on cue Dr. North exited out of the room, he was a man with a very thick russian accent and a jolly attitude, when he was happy of course. The nurse gave her to him, before quickly going away so they could talk in private in the empty hallway.

As soon as the nurse turned the corner,Elsa asked "Is he gonna make it doctor?" Dr. North stroked his long white beard, he definitely is, he's a fighter no?" He looked down "But there is very bad news"

Elsa's hopes lowered as soon as he said 'but' "Well, what is it doctor?" She asked, North looked at his clipboard and took a deep breath "There is an almost 100% chance that he will wake up with amnesia" Elsa's eyes filled with tears again and managed to choke out "So he won't remember me and who I am?" North shook his head "Most likely not, I'm so sorry"

Elsa couldn't believe it, it was all her fault, she sat beside Jack as she waited for him to wake up, what was she going to do? He had saved her life, risked his life for hers, and it proved that he loved her. She looked at the still sleeping Jack as he lay still unconsious, he had broken his leg and wrist and had stitches all across his abdomen, along with a bandage on his head.

Elsa put her head in her hands, what was she going to do? Restart? Elsa was knocked out of her thoughts, when she heard Jack stir beside her and groan as his eyes opened "Jack?" she said.

"Elsa?" He mock asked back, smiling. Elsa's eyes widened, he knew her name! " Jack, do you know who I am" She asked hopefully, Jack smirked, "Of course I do you fool, your my stubborn girlfriend of 3 years, why?"

"JACK!" Elsa leapt from her chair and hugged him "Ow!" He asked faking pain, but smiled nontheless "You remembered me, the doctor's said that you would wake up with amnesia, and wouldn't remember me" Jack held her face in his hands

"Elsa, nothing will ever make me forget about how much I love you, even amnesia"

**Wow I am actually pretty proud of this, sorry the end is a bit rushed, but I gotta go do something real quick, review and tell me if you like it!  
**


End file.
